What if Things Were Different?
by Psychotic Lioness of Tortall
Summary: Could one noble lady change Alanna's world? My first fic here, so flames are accepted-or, shall I say, recommended.
1. Default Chapter

What if Things Were Different?  
  
Squire Alanna "Alan" of Trebond entered the Dancing Dove, perspiring slightly from the long, hot walk. The hot wall of smoke and noise that she was always greeted by when she went into the Dancing Dove didn't help any. The thieves she knew well called her over.  
"Squire Alan! Come siddown an' 'ave a drink!"  
"No thank you, 'Fingers," she said, her clear, cultured voice carrying out over the rough speech of the city thieves. Her voice, this day, held a troubled note. "I have to be back at the palace to have people whack me with swords by one o'clock. "Lightfingers" muttered something indistinctly as she walked by. She didn't catch all of it, but she did pick out the word "insanity". When George, the King of Thieves, noticed her, he stood up. Everybody fell silent, as anyone else would if the King of Tortall had stood up. The thieves, most of them, anyway, worshipped George and paid him far more respect than they would the King of Tortall.  
"So, Squire Alan, y'come once more t'our lowborn ranks. What brings y'here, O Powerful and Almighty No-"  
"Cram it, George," Alanna said, her face drawn and tight. "I want to talk."  
"As y'say, O Highborn-"  
"Please, George! I mean it! I really need to talk!" she cried, looking terrified, furious, and exhausted all rolled into one.  
George stretched. "All right, then. Come along, la-lad."  
They went up into George's chambers. George flopped across his narrow bed, tightly muscled arms behind his head, broad chest rippling with more muscles. "So what's up, Alanna?" he asked, yawning. Have y'finally realized that you're crazy and want t'say goodbye before y'go off and become a lady? Hmm?" He sat up and walked across the room to get them each a glass of wine. Watching him, Alanna decided she liked his face-his nose was big, but his eyes were a beautiful hazel color and his teeth were white, his smile broad.  
He pressed a glass of wine into her hand. "Drink, lass." Alanna took a sip mechanically, her large violet eyes never leaving the wall behind George. "Now, Alanna, tell me truly: what's eatin' you?" He placed a soft hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him. She saw in his hazel eyes such a deep amount of love that it frightened her and she had to look away. "Please, Alanna?"  
She took a deep breath and gulped down her wine to steel herself. She said it all in a rush. "Prince Jon-I thought he really loved me. He found me that one night on my seventeenth birthday and-well, we've been lovers ever since." She lowered her eyes; George didn't know about her affair with Jon. He appeared so shocked and devastated that she was sorry the instant she had said it. Wordlessly he handed her another glass of wine, although it looked like he needed it more. She gulped it down as fast as the first glass and continued. "But now there's this new lady at Court, Lady Kallyn of Proviber. She's-she's stolen his heart. They-sometimes sleep together. I don't really think there's hope for me and Jon. And I'm scared. And lonely." She finished, her face red and tears streaming down it.  
"Well, lass, why didn't y'go see Mistress Cooper?" he said, his voice hoarse. "You're askin' the wrong man." He was clearly heartbroken over the news that she and Jon loved each other, and he obviously felt for her and was very sorry, but his voice carried a hint of hope and happiness. If Alanna and Jon didn't have a chance, did he have a shot at winning her heart?  
Alanna's next words were mildly slurred, and George could tell that the wine was taking effect.   
"George, I came tuh ya because I thought ya could...just...help meh somehah."  
"Well, I dunno, lass...I only know one way t'cheer y'up." And with that he reached for her, tilted her chin up, and kissed her, the first time gently, the second deeply. Attack when the opponent is weak, was his motto.  
And a good one it was, too. It worked.  
At first Alanna wanted to struggle, but after a few seconds, a realization fought its way through her muddled brain: She loved him. With that she relaxed and let George and the wine take over...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters. The only character I own is Lady Kallyn, and if I get a few good reviews there will be another character I own...I think...  
  
A/N: Well, I just realized what an amazingly twisted person I am! Anyway, I don't know how badly this sucks, so I need 5-count 'em, 5 reviews that are not flamers to continue writing. I hope this was okay, because I already have the second chapter written. This is my first fanfic ever, so now I've joined the club!!!!!!!!!! You're gonna see a lot of poetry from me, because I have an inflated head-all my teachers keep saying how good my poetry is. Hahahaha my head is very big. Well I shall remain the masked Lioness in pajamas from now on, because I know at least one of my friends will read this, and if they know who I am they'll never speak to me again! Muahahahaha! This is a very long author's note so please review in the cute little box below, aww isn't it sweet (I have problems) and I'll continue writing if this wasn't awful! *Author suddenly realizes she's completely insane and jumps off a building, laughing all the way*  
  
~Masked Lioness in Pajamas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In Which I Write a Sick Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Kallyn, they all belong to the great Tamora Pierce who must be worshipped. *Bows to shrine of Tamora Pierce.*   
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, especially Jaelawyn Noble, the wonderful person whom I've never met but who gave me my first review. Although some of you-nitpicky, nitpicky! Although yeah, I suppose George wouldn't take advantage of Alanna like that. Kinda like Rhys wouldn't really take advantage of that dwarf. (Do any of you know what I'm talking about?) Oh yeah...this is not SoL speeded up, there will be more weirdness, frankly I don't know where the heck I'm going with this. Heehee little cliffhanger here, hopefully...*mentally prepares self for tomatoes being thrown by Jon fans.* Hehehe I'll review my own story again, now stop listening to me babble and READ!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What if Things Were Different-Chapter 2: In Which George is a Creep  
  
  
When Alanna had free time from then after, she went down to the Dancing Dove to meet George. Although Jon had now completely given his heart to Kallyn, she didn't feel any trace of sorrow about their breakup. He was happy with Kallyn, and she was more than happy to have George. But at the same time, Alanna thought there was something slightly shady and secretive about that big-bosomed, black haired wench Kallyn, and she kept a watchful eye on her. It was a fine time for her. She was physically fit, and her fencing skills only increased. She and George loved each other deeply. She had many other friends in the palace that she would spend time with in the evenings, including Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake. They would play dice and chess together. Sometimes, instead of meeting George in the city, she would go out and buy gowns to wear when she was alone, or sometimes, if she had enough money, something small from the famous Raven Armory. If she ever had questions about womanhood, she would go to George's mother, the healer Mistress Cooper. And thus she amused herself during the relaxing summer months.  
But one warm August night, she payed her visit to George. She called out their code phrase that meant "I'm here, come on!" "George! I'm still having trouble winning that pretty little palace maid over!" (Because, of course, she's still disguised as a boy.)  
George rose and stretched. "All right, lad, let's go to my chambers. We can talk in private there."  
So, of course, they went up to George's room. (A/N: Now let's put my romance writing to the test!) Their lips met in a passionate kiss. George wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. A tingle went down her spine. He stroked her locks of copper hair. As they kissed, Alanna reflected on just how special George was and how lucky she was to have him. Prince Jonathan, it seemed to her, didn't really have courtesy for her. He loved her, but his was a fast-paced, firey love. But George treated her with a gentle caring. He was her friend and companion as well as her lover. He was gentle with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by George pulling her closer. "Mithros, I love you."  
"Goddess," breathed Alanna. But the next thing she knew, George had found the clasp of her pregnancy charm and was undoing it. She shoved him away frantically. "George, are you crazy?!" She rolled off of his bed. "I-I can't have children! I can't believe you!" She dashed out the door, leaving George looking bemused. (A/A/N (Annoying Author's Note) Ok, listen, I wrote this at 1 a.m! I made it as PG as I could! Oh and they didn't have their clothes off if you were wondering...)  
She ran as fast as she could to Mistress Cooper's house and rapped on the door with the healer's sign on it-a wooden cup circled once in red and once in brown. When Mistress Cooper opened the door and Alanna charged through, she sighed resignedly. If something was bothering Alanna, she would rave on about it for hours, and at the same time completely drain her supply of tea and cakes. (R/A/A/N (Really Annoying Author's Note) I made that up, I don't think Alanna really does that. *scratches head* I really have to read the first and second books again, I'm getting very confused)  
Mistress Cooper followed Alanna into the kitchen. "Spill," she said.  
Alanna spilled, explaining everything that had happened that day. At first, Mistress Cooper was as outraged as she. "I never would have thought it of my own son!"  
"I know," replied Alanna. "It's just so unlike him! I just-never thought that he would do that to me! I really thought he respected me and my plans, but now this..."  
"It's like somebody else was there, not him! It's so out of character of him!" said Mistress Cooper.  
"Tell me about it. Then again, the author of this is a total psycho who is going to get badly flamed for this stupid-"  
My hand reached down from the heavens and plucked Alanna up. "Open your script to scene 7, unenlightened one!"  
Alanna pulled out a leather-bound script and flipped to scene 7.  
"Now, was that in the script?"  
"No, Psycho Writer Goddess, Ma'am," she replied meekly.  
"That's right. We'll have to get rid of that part."  
"Yes, Psycho Writer Goddess."  
Okay then. I just felt like doing that.  
Then Alanna and Mistress Cooper talked about what to do next. Alanna was all for simply killing George and making it look like suicide. But eventually, with a lot of persuasion, Mistress Cooper got the idea of simply forgiving George through Alanna's thick skull.  
Now, Alanna had a lot of pride, so it took a lot of effort to really forgive George heart and soul. But the next day, she went over to the Dancing Dove. Old Solom, who had fallen asleep on a table and had to be roused, told her that George was in his rooms. "It's not like 'im to simply leave 'is court like this, Master Alan. 'E appears t'be pinin' over somethin'. Be a good lad and try t'find out what's botherin' 'im."  
Alanna found George reclining on his bed, holding a piece of paper with his big hands. He tried to stuff it away, but Alanna had seen. It was a drawing of her, sword upraised and eyes snapping. And with that she realized she had to forgive him. Because she could tell he really missed her. And she missed him.  
"George?"  
"Mmm? Oh, you. What?"   
And on top of all that, he was also annoyed with her!  
"Please, George...I am sorry. For leaving you. And I forgive you. I really do! But you know my plans. I don't ever plan to have children, and you know how much I hate it when people try to make decisions for me. So I panicked. And it must seem like I didn't like you just then. But George...I love you."  
George almost ran across the small room. He embraced her tightly with his muscular arms. "I'm so sorry, Alanna. Can you really forgive me?"  
She laughed and kissed him on the end of his long nose. "Of course I do, you goose! Now that's settled, I really should-"  
"No, Alanna. Please stay here with me. I love you so much. I really need-"  
She silenced him with a finger over his lips. "Shhh, silly. I'll be late for my fencing lessons if I don't hurry." She pecked him on the lips. "I love you, George."  
"Love you. See you, my dangerous copper-headed friend."  
"Bye, George."  
Charged with this knowledge of love, Alanna's senses were on hyper-alert. (S/U/S/A: (Shut Up, Stupid Author) Is that even any sort of phrase...*looks bemused* I can't remember anything at the moment...ya know, mortally exhausted, that kinda thing.) She managed to knock the sword from Gary's large hands in the first three minutes of their practice bout in fencing lessons.  
He lowered his sword. "Mithros, Mynass, and Shakith, you're fast!" he whistled.  
Even Captain Sklaw approved. "Nice job, Trebond," he said. Coming from him, this was high praise. Alanna glowed. She was almost walking on air!  
There was a party that evening, and as Jonathan's squire she had to attend, but she was in such high spirits that she didn't mind. "Lalalalaaaaaa, I'm so happy to be among my beloved courtiers, all these ladies are just ever so pretty, perhaps I should marry one of them..." she hummed. (S/U/O/W/B/Y: (Shut Up Or We'll Brain You) Ok, I'm exhausted and I'm sorry if that was somehow permanently disturbing to your sanity...*falls asleep on top of keyboard and has the most wonderful dream where she's killing Jonathan* Has anyone guessed how much I dislike Jonathan by now?)  
Anyway...  
Alanna was so deliriously happy that she barely even cared even when Lady Kallyn asked her to dance. But as she whirled Kallyn around, she heard a clink. She glanced down and immediately, her high spirits crashed in a heap of bones and flesh, to be replaced by a sense of fear and panic. Because, concealed in the various folds and layers of silk and gauze that made up the lady's electric blue dress, was a Florinese three-sided dagger! (W/A/H/Y/A/G: (We Are Holding You At Gunpoint) For those of you who don't know, Inigo was stabbed at the end of The Princess Bride by a "Florinese three-sided dagger".)  
Alanna almost gasped aloud. If that dagger was meant for what she thought it was meant for, then she had to warn Jonathan immediately! Her thoughts elsewhere, she nodded politely in response to Lady Kallyn's laest comment about the new dress fashion.  
As soon as the party was over, Alanna fought her way through the crowds of noble ladies who "wanted to go somewhere with the handsome young squire". Alanna had never felt more like simply screaming "I'm a girl, stop trying to flirt with me!" Kallyn was probably already in Jon's rooms! She had to get to him NOW! Finally she fought her way through the last lady and ran for all she was worth towards his rooms. At last she arrived, panting, at his door. Frantically she tried the doorknob, but of course it was locked. Well, duh! she thought. Why on earth would Jon leave the door unlocked?! She heard Kallyn's giggle and Jonathan's deeper laugh. Oh, no, she thought in despair. What could she do? Finally, in desparation, she took some of the purple fire that always burned inside her and shoved it through the lock, exploding it. (B/A/B/V/A/C/A: (Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid You Cursed Author) Yeah, I know she did that to Roger's lock...figured it was a good strategy, please don't sue because I've got maybe five dollars to my name.)  
She burst through the door just in time to see Kallyn lower the dagger to the Prince's throat. She had tackled him to the floor and was holding him down with surprising strength. Although he struggled, she had his arms and legs pinned down expertly. He couldn't move at all. Kallyn's mane of silky black hair was mussed from the struggle and she was panting. She spoke.  
"Don't talk, Princeling, or I murder you right now."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Duel!

A/N: Hiya!! Sorry this chapter took so long, but what with enjoying dangling you at the end of a string, vacation, back to school, and back to school depressing me so much I didn't even want to talk, I just haven't had any time to do anything with this, but here it is!! It was very fun to write. Soooo.....Read and Review!!!!! Now!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Duh, I only own Kallyn. The rest belong to one of the goddesses of Writing and Authorhood, dadada DA.....Tamora Pierce. 

What if Things Were Different-Chapter 3: 

Duel! 

"Jon!" 

Alanna snatched out the dagger she always had hidden at the small of her back and leaped across the room, knocking Kallyn off her knight-master. She pressed her dagger to the girl's throat. 

"Who's paying you, you b____?? WHO?!" 

Kallyn wet her lips to speak, but just as she was about to, she made a choking noise. Invisible fingers gripped her throat. She turned some very interesting shades of purple and blue. 

Alanna wouldn't stand for that. Her Gift streamed out, prying the fingers away. 

For the rest of her life, Alanna would mentally torture herself for not just letting the girl die right then and there. 

Able to breathe again, Kallyn punched the furious squire hard, sending her flying. Luckily, Alanna was prepared for that. She rolled to her feet swiftly and faced the noble lady, breathing heavily. She was wary. This was a trained assassin, and a good one! 

She allowed herself a glance over to where Jon had gone when the fighting started, but didn't see him anywhere. Why isn't he defending me?, she wondered. 

Then she saw. Jon had gotten his sword and was silently approaching the lady from behind. 

Gods, no! she cried silently. He was headed straight for a floorboard that Alanna, from her many quiet night excursions into his room to put frogs in his bed, let out a noise like a gunshot when stepped upon. She could only watch in blank horror as his foot lowered onto the floor. 

Crack! 

Kallyn whirled at the noise, and, with a moment too swift to follow, knocked the prince unconsious. He fell to the floor, where he lay prone, breathing slowly but steadily. 

"So. It is down to you, and it is down to me," the lady said. Alanna started to step forward to rescue her prince. "If you wish him dead, by all means keep moving forward," Kallyn told her. 

Alanna stopped. "Let me explain," she began. (A/N: Hahaha! Got the whole script memorized, don't I? I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading my story) 

The two began circling each other: the red-headed squire and the delicate black haired noble lady. 

Kallyn lunged first, slashing for Alanna's neck. Alanna blocked her, barred her knife arm and came back, trying for Kallyn's jugular. The ebony-haired woman skipped backwards, out of range. They lunged again at the same time. Their dagger hilts locked. Sweat began trickling down their faces. How could so delicate looking a woman be so strong? 

Kallyn finally stepped backwards. With a yell of triumph, Alanna jumped for her, letting her inflamed temper getting in the way of what common sense she had. 

Whoops. 


End file.
